Diaboromon
Diaboromon is an Unidentified Digimon whose name is derived from "Diablo" ( ) and whose design is derived from the Y2K Bug. It repeatedly absorbs all the data on the Network in order to digivolve and grow larger, and is depleting the Digital World to the brink of destruction. A Diaboromon that has absorbed a lot of data becomes convinced that it is an all-knowing and all-powerful being, and it takes pleasure in destruction and slaughter. However, when this Digimon congregates in great numbers, its raison d'être is made clear, and as that ultimate goal is to hijack a military computer and try to destroy the Real World as well with a nuclear strike, this is a terrifying Digimon.[http://digimon.net/cat-digimon-dictionary/04-ta/diablomon/index.html Digimon Web Digimon Dictionary] Digimon Adventure: Our War Game! Digimon Adventure 02: Tag Tamers Ryo and Ken were summoned to the Digital World to take care of another Diaboromon after the first was defeated by Omnimon. Digimon Adventure 02: Revenge of Diaboromon Digimon Tamers Three Diaboromon, each the fusion of a Chrysalimon mass, were among the Mega Level Digimon to aid Azulongmon to fight against the D-Reaper. Digimon Tamers: Digimon Medley Digimon Digital Card Battle Diaboromon appears in Infinity Tower as the Battle Master. The Diaboromon card belongs to the Dark card group. It can be obtained if you fuse Infermon and Digitamamon at the Fusion Shop. Digimon World 2 Diaboromon can be found in Tera Domain after you beat the game. Diaboromon digivolves from Okuwamon. Its a Virus-type in this game, and is the one of the "Mega Form Digimon" as Prof. Piyotte referred to them. They are: Virus: Diaboromon, Vaccine: Omnimon and Data: Baihumon which Prof. Piyotte couldn't remember. Digimon World 3 Diaboromon is an acquirable Digivolution for any party Digimon. Diaboromon is gained by raising a BlackWarGreymon and a GranKuwagamon to level 99 each. Also, if you DNA Digivolve BlackWarGreymon and GranKuwagamon then Diaboromon will appear and attack with Lost Paradise before disappearing. Also available as a Black Mega Card with 58/58. It is the fourth strongest Digimon Card. Digimon World 4 Diaboromon is the third boss you will encounter in Venom Jungle. Digimon World DS Diaboromon digivolves from Infermon at Lv50 with 250+ attack. Diaboromon can also be found in Core Field. Also, a Tamer with 2 Diaboromon and a Gallantmon is fought at the Tamer Arena. Digimon World Dawn and Dusk Diaboromon digivolves from Infermon at LV 45 with 25000 dark exp, but only if you've befriended Keramon. It can then DNA Digivolve w/ BlackWarGrowlmon to become ChaosGallantmon, or DNA Digivolve w/ Infermon to create Armageddemon. Digimon Rumble Arena 2 Diaboromon is a boss in story mode who can be unlocked by beating him. Digimon Racing Diaboromon is also a boss like Omnimon only in the track Digital Space. Digimon Battle Diaboromon is an obtainable Digimon that digivolves from Infermon at LV 41. Its stat build is 2 STR, 3 DEX, 2 CON, 1 INT. Attacks * Web Wrecker (Catastrophe Cannon): Fires a powerful shot of destructive energy from it's chest-cannon. * Cable Crusher (Tentacle Bug): Stretches it's arms and launches it's huge clawed hands to slash or grab the enemy. * Paradise Lost Notes and References Category:Digimon species Category:Mega Digimon Category:Dark Area Digimon Category:Nightmare Soldiers Digimon Category:Unidentified Digimon